The present invention related to exercise apparatus and more particularly to a new apparatus having a horizontally oriented rotatable cylinder and elongated side handles to enable the user to exercise on and across the cylinder in a variety of new exercise positions, extensions, orientations, and methods.
Children have flexible back muscle that allow them to arch with their chest upward with ease. As adults, without Exercising gravity pulls the backbones downward which causes compression and stiffness in these areas. Most back pain is due to pressure on a disc and/or irritation of the ligaments and muscles around disc. Pressure on a disc can result in pressure on a nerve or nerves of the spine which can also cause back pain. Due to ago, injury, or unhealthy occupation or lifestyle, it is necessary to build and exercise equipment to stretch and strengthen the back muscles, stretch the ligaments, and strengthen the intervertebral disk and nerves.
Placing the lumbar spine in a passively extended position allows the strained structures to come closer together, and in response, become stronger and thicker. To accomplish this, the spine should be stretched: forwardly, backwardly, and sidewardly, to increase flexibility and to strengthen and condition ligaments and other connective tissues which hold the vertebrae together. Strengthening and stretching the back muscles provides stability around the muscle and ligaments to better hold the vertebrae in place.
Various machine have been designed to address the above-mentioned back problems, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,643,039; 6,478,721; 6,245,000; 5,634,887; 5,242,342; 6,375,601; 2,048,587 and 195,247 (1877).
Many attempts have been made to address the attractive appearance and health issue of flattening the abdomen or stomach by stretching and strengthening the abdomen. There has always been a desire to focus on a economic and fast way to lose fat around a person's mid-section. For example, abdominal exercise device of U.S. Pat. No. 1,936,022 has a mounted motor inside a casing allows for vibration of a ball on the abdominal area. It does not fully work the abs and the device can be uncomfortable and tedious, with little of no effective results in abdominal muscle strengthening.